Melting Elsa
by the-perfect-girl-is-gone
Summary: Elsa has duties as a queen, however Anna likes to try to distract her from them. Even if it means hiding under the desk. (Elsanna, oneshot, prompt, slightly steamy, incest) (I do not own any of the characters of the pictures, it all belongs to Disney.)


Elsa felt a light tickling sensation on her leg, blocked by the fabric that she had conjured. Chalking it up to her leg falling asleep she ignored it. Elsa continued to discuss trading matters with her council. Men and women sat alongside the large table, conferring with each other. The feeling stayed, and she felt that spot in her dress melt away. Suddenly concerned that her magic was fading, she was distracted as one of her advisors was pitching a new trade idea. Realizing that it wasn't her magic she should be worried about, it was Anna. A rough tongue found it's way through the hole in the fabric to Elsa's cool skin. The more it traveled, the more that melted, and the bigger the hole became.

_How did she get down there?_ Elsa's face was stone, refusing to let any emotion show through. However her hands, hidden under the desk, rolled into fists when the queen felt that she couldn't control her feelings anymore.

Satisfied at her sister's obvious discomfort, Anna decided to leave the gaping hole on the outside of her upper thigh alone, kisses trailing along towards the inner thigh. Elsa's legs slammed shut, refusing to let Anna in. The redhead tried to pry the queen's legs apart with her hands. After a few attempts, Anna managed to squeeze in between the pale legs and continued to nibble away at her dress.

Elsa's eyes widened once she realized that her sister sat in between her legs, preventing her from clasping them shut. Gritting her teeth, the queen nodded at the proposal that was just presented to her.

"We'll do that." If her face didn't show any emotion, her voice most certainly did. Rising in pitch, however no one noticed… except for Anna.

Grinning, the redhead continued melting Elsa's dress with her mouth. Gently suckling or roughly licking, listening for her sister's ragged breathing.

Fed up with her meeting by then, the trade agreements were boring. But, what was happening under the desk was most definitely not boring. The queen reached to pour herself a cup of tea, immediately withdrawing her shaky hands when she realized that she would draw attention if she spilled tea all over herself. Elsa immediately regretted her clothing choice for the day when she felt Anna's fingers teasingly drift over the slit in her dress. The slit ended at her knee, Anna's finger catching at the split. Elsa bit back a moan when she felt the redhead's tongue travel up her leg, elongating the slit with her warm mouth.

The redhead grinned when she felt Elsa's leg quiver under her touch. She had melted the slit in her dress in a way that it began at Elsa's hip. Her mouth started to travel towards the blonde's underwear, which was also made of ice. Plotting devious things to do to her sister under the table.

With a sense of dread, the older girl watched as one of the men bumped their notes off the desk, the papers swirled around in the air in a flurry before settling on the ground. The man got on his knees, hastily collecting his papers, completely eye level with Anna. If he happened to look towards the queen, his eye would catch the action going on underneath the table.

"I'm so sorry, Queen Elsa. I didn't mean to-" he trailed off once he had collected all the papers and looked towards Elsa for forgiveness. Elsa excused him, and he resumed his seat.

Anna let out a slightly audible sigh, only enough for her sister to hear it. When the man had fumbled, and his papers were on the ground, Anna noticed how she was in his line of sight. They were about to be discovered. Pushing herself as close to Elsa as she could, she felt the queen stiffen slightly at the friction. But Elsa also knew the risk that the man imposed and she wrapped her legs around her sister's body, to hide Anna more. Anna clutched at her sister's dress and cape, covering herself.

Once the danger of discovery was gone Anna felt Elsa's legs relax around her, letting her know the coast was clear.

Once the meeting was adjourned, Elsa dropped her pen near her sister. Reaching down for it, she whispered to Anna.

"Bedroom. Five minutes." Composing herself, she stood as her advisers filed out of the room.


End file.
